Kitsune no Kuronikuru ： Nan
by Overlord of Kitsune
Summary: A Person would assume that being alone for a majority of their life would be a living hell. But, really…..it's not. My life was actually a lot simpler during those times. Future AU naruXhina Dropped I haven't been to this site in 3 years. No idea what I was planning for this story anymore.


**Chapter 1: Hello**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else unless stated otherwise. I do own this plot, and any OC I may create however. This disclaimer applies for the whole story. Not just this chapter. **

**People may remember this story, some people may have never seen it before. However, that does not truly matter. What does matter, on the other hand, is that I have decided to start this story over. Yes, I am going to change a large majority of the story this time, but I want to keep it similar to what I had before. Enjoy, you petty mortals.**

_Chapter 1: Hello_

A 15-year-old blond teen sat motionless in a chair. His breath was still, eyes closed, body still, heart…beating, he was alive, if only factually. He sat still in the chair thinking with a small scowl on his face. Whatever he was thinking was not that pleasant of a thought. He sighed as he showed motion by gracefully standing from the chair. The motion was fast as well as precise. He stood at around 5'11 with a lean muscular build if what was perceptible through his thin blue t-shirt was any indication. This is no normal boy, no; _boy_ is not the right word to describe him. His deep blue eyes showed a life of exile, rejection, and loneliness. Eyes that no 'boy' could ever stand to possess. It is the year 2335. He glances at the clock to sigh once yet again. '_I guess this is the day…_' he absentmindedly mused with a long agitated third sigh. Grabbing a large, dark orange hoody to throw on over his blue shirt, he places a scroll in the pocket of his pants; it had a circular red and black spiral seal on it. The very same seal that is stitched into placed on the back of his hoody and on his blue undershirt. With his clothes on correctly he steps out of his apartment and into the morning mist. So begins another day for Uzumaki Naruto.

The sun had yet to rise over the nearby mountains of Fire County's capital city, Konoha. There were birds parting their nest and taking to the skies singing into the new day. The harmony in the surrounding area was soothing. The streets were empty but for a few people in shady clothing positioned on street corners trying to sell their "goods". Women in scantily clad clothing walked pass Naruto as he stood outside his apartment building. He cringed as the woman gave him a wink that he figured was suppose to look seductive, '_Damn, now there are prostitutes in the area…_' he thought with a disgusted shake of his head. He began on foot down the street toward the Northern side of the village, and away from the slums.

Naruto may not like what happens in the slums, (the drugs, drunks, murders, crime, and prostitution) but he chooses to live there. In the slums, if you have no reason to bother anyone else, they will not bother you. It is the perfect place for him to live due to certain circumstances. Uzumaki has a secret. One that if revealed, he would have nothing left. '_Not that I have much of anything now anyways._' he thought crossly. There is only one person beside him who knows his secret and Naruto wanted to keep it that way. Realistically he knew his secret would get out eventually, and he feared that day like a plague.

Once he finally trekked his way to the northern half of the village the sun peaked from behind the mountains, blinding him for a few seconds in it's majesty as he stopped to let his eyes adjust. As if some silent command were issued throughout the city, people began to take to the streets. Shops began changing their sign to _open_ and the city came to life. He stood in the middle of the sidewalk smirking as a woman walked past with two different cell phones up to her ears yelling into one phone and apologizing into the other. He allowed her to pass before he began walking towards the center of the town. Twenty minutes later, he approached a large skyscraper that had the Konoha emblem on it. The Tower is the center of Konoha. Everything having to do with the city is discussed here. It is also the location of the Soldier Academy where Naruto is currently attending classes daily. Soldier is the defense force of Konoha, made of the best fighters. To get into soldier one must pass through the Soldier academy. Normal time for a person to graduate is about 5 years. A person must be at least 10 years old to join the academy. However, many people who live in large prestigious families called _clans_ begin tutoring their young at a much younger age.

At the base of the building stood two soldiers on either side of the doors carrying assault rifles and standing at attention. Around the perimeter of the building were cameras, and defense turrets, some of which were cleverly disguised while other larger turrents were In plain sight with minimal cover surrounding them. Naruto approached the two men who just nodded as Naruto flashed a badge at them and walked through the large ornate faux glass doors. The doors were actually a newly created type of transparent bulletproof glass/metal hybrid.

The inside of the building was just as impressive as the outside, after walking through quite a few state of the art scanners and sensors he reached the main lobby. In the lobby stood a statue of a giant golden fox with radiant red eye sockets. Naruto let his sight linger on the statue for a moment. He then noticed a few people were looking at him strangely, 'As usual.' he mumbled. Since Naruto favored living on his own and avoiding anyone else, there were quite a few rumors going around about him. Most people were afraid of him, other were just curious, and a few just did not give a fuck. (_He liked these people)_

Naruto placed his hood over his head hiding his face from the world, and continued to walk down a white hallway moving deeper into the immense structure. He made his way onto an elevator. Two girls were already on it chatting without as much as a pause between their words, that is, until they saw him stride in with them. They instantly hushed and gave each other a not so subtle glance. He just ignored them, and went to push the button for his floor to notice it had already been pressed. The doors to the elevator finally shut together with a slight suction noise, and the sense of vertigo in his stomach told him they were moving up. He leaned against the right side of the elevator as he waited for it to get to the 34th floor. He noticed one of the girls moved closer to the left wall as he did. He chuckled a little at her movement.

The girl who had moved away from him had light pink hair and was wearing a grayish tan blouse with some brown shorts that went to about the bottom of her thighs. With some pink stocking like material that came up to just below her knees. He had to admit, '_It fit her well_'. She was standing next to another girl with long blond hair that reached to the small of her back. The Blond had on a light purple tank top that was missing the back near the shoulder blades. She had creamy pale skin, and dark blue eyes that seemed to shine with excitement and mischievousness. She wore a short dark blue skirt with some tight black shorts underneath, and some black boots that went up to her ankles. She too was cute. After he finished sizing the girls up he realized something, '_They're going to the 34th floor. That's the floor for 5th year academy students…they don't look to be the solder type…?_'

The blond haired girl scowled at him, "Why are you staring at me like that?" she requested in a put out voice. '_A rough girl, eh?_' Naruto thought as he mentally smirked at the girl. He could obviously tell she was uncomfortable, most likely thinking about one of the many rumors regarding him.

He arched an eyebrow, "Was I staring? You will have to forgive me, my mind drifts so easily…" he answered in a serene profound voice. Both of the girls' eyes widened in surprise. They never expected him to actually give a response, much less expect his voice to sound so …mature.

'T_hat's the first time I've even ever heard his voice…_' contemplated the blonde-haired girl, the pink haired girl was having comparable thoughts. The doors to the elevator opened with a soft 'ping' noise and he promptly exited the space of the elevator not looking back to see if they followed. He was too busy wondering why he even decided to speak in the first place.

He sauntered down another hallway, made a few turns, and stopped in front of a door. On the side of the door was a sign that read "**Umino Iruka**** ~ Room **_**34-5**_". Naruto opened the door and walked into the boisterous classroom. The class went still as they watched him enter; a few people began to mumble. (No doubt about him.) He just ignored them and waked up towards his seat at the top of the room. He sat without meeting the eyes of any of the group who were staring at him to place his head down on the desk waiting for this day to be over and done with. Eventually even that became boring so he decided to look around at the other teens in the classroom, as he looked around something dawned on him. '_I only know one person in here. Funny, since I've been around the same people for 5 years…_' Someone sat next to him and laid his head on the desk next to Naruto. Nara Shikamaru. The only person that ever even so much as dared to sit next to him, and Naruto figured that was just because the pineapple-head-boy was a lazy bastard. If he sat next to Naruto, he would not have to worry about anyone else interrupting his naps, besides Iruka of course.

Soon a man in a white buttoned shirt with a black tie and black dress pants entered the room. He had a large scar going at an angle along his face. However, he still managed to look young and pleasant. "Settle down everyone." He said from behind his desk before the class. "Okay, now then." He made a loud grunt as if to clear his throat, "As I'm sure you all know, next week is your final exam. Conversely, this year things will diverge from previous exams. Seeing as how this is your final year here at the academy, if you pass the exam that is, the test can cover any and everything you have learned at the academy. So in preparation for the test you should all review what we have learned…" At this, all the students groaned at having to go over material they have already done many times over. Iruka resumed talking, "You didn't let me finish... You 5th year student should review all we learned, at your own homes. You are dismissed. See you on test day, no need to come report for the rest of the week. Just make sure you are prepared for Monday. Your entire future could depend on this test, no pressure though." Iruka said enjoying the look of anxiety cross a few students' faces.

Naruto stood to leave the class but before he could, Iruka grabbed the back of his hood. Naruto turned around to see his Sensei smirking at him.

"Naruto, I'm expecting you to get high marks on your exam." Iruka said. Naruto searched Iruka's eyes for any kind of trickery or dishonesty; He could not find any. Naruto not used to getting a compliment or praise from anyone gave a modest answer of "Thank you, Sensei…" Iruka nodded and Naruto departed through the classroom doors.

Naruto made it back to the lobby of the tower, walked past the statue of the fox demon, made his way though security, and moved into the Tower's courtyard. Not a second after he entered the courtyard did he hear what sounded like two girls arguing. Over near a bench a pale-skinned black hair teen was sitting while two girls stood over him shouting at one another. As luck would have it, it was the same two girls from the elevator, and he did not know the dark haired teen, though he did look strangely familiar. He was tempted to go over and see what was happening, but then he decided against it after seeing sparks literally shoot from the girls' eyes and connect in mid air. He shook his head in exasperation and just turned and began walking back towards his apartment. '_Those girls are scary…_' he noted in his mind. If he only knew the true horrors, fangirls could be…

Naruto lay on his bed gazing absentmindedly at the ceiling. With a groan, he stood and pulled a scroll from his pocket and unrolled it onto the small table in his room. He bit his thumb before spreading a thin line of blood across a complex rounded seal. With a small cloud of smoke, a gun materialized on the table. A black Assault with red flamboyant tiger stripes along the gun sat on the open scroll. Naruto sat in a chair next to the desk and began to disassemble the assault rifle to clean it. "Oh!" he exclaimed before he remembered with a start. He placed his hands together "Kai!" He began to glow a bright red for about three seconds, when the light died down it revealed Naruto with crimson hair. His normal ears were vanished, in their place sat two crimson fur fox ears atop his head, and a single red and black fox's tail hung limply through a hole in his pants. "That's much better." he said as he looked into a mirror on the wall. He peered into his red eyes with the black slit pupils for a moment. '_What if someone viewed me like this? I wonder what the people would do if they knew I was a demon. It would be pure pandemonium…._'

After a few minutes had passed he got bored with cleaning the already smooth, clean, shiny gun and reassembled it. He strapped the assault rifle to his back and walked out the door after doing a few strange hand signs and transforming into his '_normal_' looking self. He ran a hand through his hair as he threw his hood over his head and started walking. About ten minutes later, he reached the Tower once again. There were less people in the courtyard now than there had been earlier. He would have kept walking but someone bumped into him, he stumbled a bit from the impact and the person fell flat on his or her ass. He looked down to a kid wearing a large blue scarf who was currently glaring up at him. The kid sat on the ground staring at him expectantly. Naruto just continued walking towards the main entrance of the Tower.

"Hey!" the kid shouted as he pushed himself up off the ground. "Who do you think you are bumping into me?! Come apologize right now! I'm the Hokage's grandson, Sarutobi Konohamaru, and if you don't come back here and apologize I'll tell jii-San!" The kid was about a foot shorter than Naruto probably a year o two younger than him. Naruto sighed and turned walking back towards the kid who the whole time had a confident "I-own-you" smile on his face. He was wearing an open army camo gray/white/black jacket, with a yellow t-shirt with a black Konoha logo underneath, with some gray cargo shorts, and a custom made gun holster on his hips that had a small SMG in each. '_I was bored anyways…' _Naruto thought as he stood in front of the younger boy. The boy smirked as Naruto reproached him.

Naruto leaned down closer to the boy making him flinch at the sudden movement "Frankly, I just don't give a fuck. As far as I'm concerned you should have been apologizing to me. Not the other way around seeing as how I'm obviously older than you. If you have a problem with that, I will come with you to tell old man Sarutobi what I have done personally." Naruto said in his usual calm, slightly amused voice. "Although, I doubt he'll care very much."

The boy displayed a stunned expression on his face, '_Who does he think he is to stand up to a Sarutobi?'_

Naruto tapped the boy on the shoulder to get his attention. "Hello?" Naruto looked at the kid's eyes; they showed a large amount of confusion and disbelief. '_Is he seriously so confused someone didn't just take his shit? Do people usually just bend over for this kid? Is he even really related to Jii-San?_' "Kid, are you really the Hokage's grandson, and are you aspiring to be a Soldier?"

The goggled kid finally came back to reality. Naruto's voice was much deeper than he thought it would have been. That alone rather threw off his train of thought. "Y-Yes, I'm presently in my 4th year."

Naruto frowned as he took his hood off his head, "Then you may want to look for a different profession. What I have gathered from your little outburst earlier is that you are just a spoiled child who has never had to actually work for the things he wants in life. That is not the makings of a good Soldier. You cannot create problems and then hide behind someone else's strength when things do not go the way you planed them. Got it?" The boy just dumbly nodded his head feeling as if he'd just been scolded by one of his parents. "Good, now you still want to waste my time? If so, we could handle this like _true_ Soldier. Naruto smirked as he reached for the rifle on his back. The boy slowly shook his head 'no' while staring at the ground.

Naruto shrugged, "Then this never happened, move on with your life. Get over yourself." Konohamaru's jaw hit the pavement at Naruto's lame response. With a short lazy wave of the hand, Naruto turned and finally walked towards the building's entrance. "See you around kid, and remember what I said"

The automatic doors shut behind him as he walked into the lobby. He stopped in front of the statue and read the plaque at the bottom:

_The Kyuubi no Kitsune a demon of great strength that attacked and almost destroyed the village in 2320 was defeated by the Yondaime Hokage. The Yondaime sacrificed his life in order to ensure all of our safety. May he be remembered though all eternity for his sacrifice and contributions to Konoha._

This statue was rather new. Placed in the Tower after the previous Tower was destroyed by the Kyuubi 15 years ago and a new sturdier tower was built. Naruto scratched his invisible ear before he stopped himself before anyone noticed. Good thing he kept his hood up in public. His Fox ears may be invisible right now, but he did not like to take chances. Moreover, his poor tail was forced to stay invisible in his pants. To say that it was uncomfortable was an understatement. He remembered why he was there and made his way to the elevator.

The elevator, thankfully, was empty this time. He pressed in the button for the 20th floor. He stood waiting for the elevator to reach the desired floor. With a soft 'ping' the doors slid open and he walked down a long corridor until he made it to a door where he could hear loud popping noises coming from within. He entered the room to find it was more of an arena than a room. In the center was a large oval shaped hole with a large sleek looking floor with large square white panels going along the floor, ceiling, and walls. He was standing up on the observation deck that had a bunch of computers on it and a large window overlooking the arena below. He approached the computer and a holographic woman appeared on a small round platform. She was semi-transparent appeared to be in her early 20s and had a large smirk on her face.

She spoke in a velvet feminine voice, "Hello, Naruto-San. Here for another training simulation?" she asked in a voice that was move of a statement than a question. He silently nodded his agreement. He attempted to open the large metal door to the large white room only for it not to budge. "Well, too bad. Someone's already down there preparing for a session. You'll have to wait." He slowly and reluctantly pulled his hand off the door's handle and walked over to the holographic woman. She flicked some of her green long hair out of her face. "You got here a few minutes too late, a Hyūga girl is already down there."

Naruto sighed and the holograph smiled at his frustration, "Luna, why did you not tell me this initially?" He asked a small hint of annoyance in his voice. '_Stupid, ultra-realistic A.I._' Luna is one of many A.I. programs installed into various machines at the Tower. They do much of the calculations and functions that are too complicated, or tedious for humans to do. There are different types of A.I.: Limited, and Dynamic. Limited A.I. only possess the ability to work on what they were made to and that's it. Dynamic, however, are much more human due to actually possessing the essence of a real person embedded into their code. Luna for example contains DNA from one of the first Hokage's daughter in her. Of course, she has been put in more modern machinery since then, but she is the oldest of all the A.I. in Konoha and the only one without limits; she is constantly monitored to make sure she doesn't go rogue however her temperament isn't one that many worry about. Something with that much access to Konoha is someone…er, something you do not want against you, and you cannot really destroy her. Any attempt to try would just end up pissing her off.

She smirked, "Because it makes you show some emotion. He could see her studying his face for the slightest twitch that could signal what he was feeling or thinking. She turned around towards the glass "Anyways, I'm about to start the simulation for this Hyūga girl. You can watch if you want, just stay quiet." She snickered at the last part of the sentence, "Oh that's right, you're practically a mime. Never you mind that last part, then." Naruto just frowned at her joke and stepped closer to the mirror. As he did he saw a girl that was shorter than he was by about six or seven inches.

She had bluish-black hair. It was long and reached down just to the small of her back, a few bangs hung over the center of her forehead and on each side of her heart shaped face. She had a very kind but focused expression on her face. She wore a sleeveless shirt-hoody hybrid that almost hugged her top and loosened the lower it went down to the point where it was open like a small umbrella at the bottom of the shirt. Her chest was big, but not outrageously big like this one drunken blonde haired woman he once saw in the village a few years ago. (Those beast were outrageously huge….wait, what…oh yeah...sorry, A.D.D) The shirt stopped at her hips where she had some shorts that were slightly darker lavender than her shirt. The shorts were tight but not too tight to where it hugged her too closely; they stopped about three-fourths of the way down her thigh. Her right leg was wrapped in bandages from the shorts down to her white and lavender shoes. Around her neck limply hung a golden pendant with a large green jewel in the center. All in all she was wore a very attractive outfit that did not seem slutty and fit her so well for some reason Naruto could not explain.

Luna noticed Naruto eyeing the girl, "Like what you see Naru-Chan?" she asked him using his name from when he would visit the room as a kid. He just grumbled something about "Stupid A.I.". Luna shook her transparent hid at his behavior. "Hinata-San we can begin whenever you're ready." She announced her voice through the room's intercom system. The girl below nodded before everything around her began to change.

No longer was she in the large white room, no, now she was outside and it was nighttime. A voice suddenly came through an earpiece she knew she was not wearing before, but she ignored that little fact knowing it to be another part of the strikingly realistic simulation. She stood at the edge of a large forest concealed in the shadows of the trees.

"Hinata, can you hear me?" the voice called. It was a male voice that she did not recognize, but she ignored that fact also.

"Hai, I'm in position." She spoke quietly into the headpiece looking down the large hill she stood upon. At the bottom of the hill in a small clearing in the woods was an old run down cabin with the lights on. She could see shadows moving past the curtained windows every few seconds as people walked back and forth in the hut. Smoke rose out of the chimney as a fire burned inside to heat the cabin, as it was a cold, wet, windy winter night.

After a second of silence, her correspondent responded, "Good, set up shop. We're in business." The voice replied in that same voice. "Make sure to only serve the customer and his friends. Anyone else gets no service, repeat. Only serve the customers and his friends if they place an order."

Hinata nodded. "Hai, understood; only the customer and possibly his friends." The voice confirmed her confirmation. (I love that sentence) Hinata paused for a second as a thought struck her, "What kind of service does the customer require? Regular, or should I super-size him?"

The voice chuckled for a moment, "Supersize, we don't want him coming back unsatisfied with his…meal."

Hinata shook her head, '_Luna can't be serious even in the simulations._' Hinata spread out a scroll on the ground and lay prone on the ground with the scroll in front of her face. She bit her thumb and spread a thin line of blood over an intricate seal. A large sniper rifle appeared out of the smoke generated by the scroll. A Beam Rifle with a Night Scope to be exact. The large Shredder Round was more than enough to 'serve' the target and keep him satisfied for a _very_ long time. She deployed the frontal bipod and took the proper position on the rifle. Her body went ridged as she waited for the perfect shot.

"Remember, your target is a middle aged bald man name Hage Wāmu." Hinata smiled at the meaning of the name: _Bald Worm_ "He's known for being around with 'special' women and is usually well dressed." The voice spoke into her ear.

She sat in the exact same position for an hour before she saw the man approach the window to greet a woman who had just entered his room. She was barely dress and had a forced smile on her face as his mouth moved as he spoke to her. He was leering at her body like some perverse predator staring down at the pray trapped underneath its paw.

Hinata held her breathe and the veins around her eyes bulged, and the pupils turned completely white opposed to their usual lavender. She used a technique to block all sound to protect her hearing. Her mouth moved to say "Gomen" as she pulled the trigger, but she could not hear herself or the gunfire as the gun gave a jerk and the man's head exploded from her "meal" less than a second later. As soon as she confirmed he was dead, she began breathing again and her eyes reverted to normal. She retracted the bipod and placed the rifle back into the scroll, and ran full speed back into the forest stuffing the scroll into a pocket. "Target served. Moving to the EZ." She ran for about 20 minutes straight weaving through the trees. She heard the motor of a car up ahead. The truck was waiting for someone to emerge from the forest. She stopped running and placed her hand on her headpiece, "They've block my exit route, what's my course of action?"

The voice came through her headpiece after a few seconds of silence. "Whatever you have to do to get out alive. Weapons free…" The voice replied. She sighed as she made a few hand signs, the veins around her eyes once again bulged and her pupils went back to their full white. She threw a hood onto her head and pulled out a small handgun. A simple lavender colored Behemoth pistol. Behemoth specialized in making high quality weapons that were perfect for practically any situation. With a large ammo capacity, decent firepower, and superb accuracy, and support for even the most basic targeting systems. They are the weapon brand of choice for most Konoha Soldier. She moved as far to the side as the thinning forest would allow her to. Once she got close enough her Byakugan was able to make out around thirteen soldiers. She placed a silencer onto the end of her gun and waited. One of the enemies mentioned something about "waiting for nothing" and began to argue with another soldier and the others took their eyes temporally off the forest, which was all the invitation she needed. She slinked out gracefully into the clearing quickly placing a bullet between five of the closest guard's eyes and ducking back into the forest before their bodies even hit the ground. Her silenced weapon not even being heard over the engine of the idling truck and shouting mercenaries. One of the mercenaries yelled as one of the now-dead men finally fell in front of him. Blood forming a pool around the corpse of the man's head.

He yelled, "Oh shit, we're being shot at!" as the blood pooled at his feet. The other mercenaries snapped to attention as Hinata popped out behind them, popped another five in the back of the head, and retreated to come back at another point to attack once again. The last three mercenaries jumped in the truck and drove away speeding way before she could do anything. Hinata sighed as they did, released her Byakugan and continued on her way to the extraction point.

"You should have killed those last three." The voice told her in her ear.

Hinata reached the EZ and stood in the open field waiting for a chopper to come extract her, "Why is that?" she asked.

"They were able to radio in for reinforcements." The voice said as three spot lights shined down from the edges of the circular field illuminating the whole field. A man in a fancy black suit clapped his hands three times.

"Well done, well done. You did well in assassinating my pitiful brother, too bad you didn't get away…" he said with disinterest. "Men fire on my mark!" The man commanded to the men lined in a circle around the large opening.

'_There's nowhere to run'_ she though as she sighed and released her posture before falling into a weird stance.

"Fire!" he yelled as Hinata began to spin creating a dome of blue energy that deflected each and every bullet back at its owner hitting them in random body parts, but each was hit with a bullet. The only person left standing when she came to a halt was her and the man who had given the order of her death. She panted heavily as she whipped out her M9 and pumped a bullet into his head, the veins around her eyes bulging. She fell to a knee as her exhaustion caught up to her. She heard the blades of a helicopter nearing and land in the field a few feet away. She looked up to see Luna jump off the helicopter.

Hinata laughed as the woman patted Hinata on the back, "What are you doing in your own simulation?"

The woman just gave a wide smirk and dissolved along with the rest of the surrounding. The room returned to its original look. The white walls, ceiling and floor looking the same as when she had entered it. The room was still a little cold and damp, but otherwise it was the same. She rose from her knee and proceeded up the stairs to the observation deck. Once there she noticed the tall blonde haired boy in the hoody staring at her with something akin to admiration.

Naruto stared at the exhausted girl as she entered the observation deck, their eyes locked for a second and he could see the confusion in her face at him being here. They both broke eye contact when a voice spoke.

Luna frowned at the both of them, "I was talking you know!" she said with a fake pout. Naruto and Hinata just shrugged.

Hinata sighed, "I should care?"

Luna flicked the girl _the finger_, "You should! Seeing as how I was trying to introduce you to Naru-chan over there." She said pointing her index finger at Naruto, who growled her for using such an affectionate name in front of a stranger.

"Naru-Chan?" Hinata asked in an amused voice sparing Naruto a sideways glance.

Luna smirked as Naruto shot a death glare at her, "Yup, known him since he was a kid. His real name is Uzumaki Naruto. He would come to talk to me when he was younger."

Hinata sat in a chair near one of the wall due to her legs about to give out on her. "Naruto eh?" she looked him up and down. "Not how I'd imaged you. From what I'd heard you were some freaky Devil worshiper." She said her voice filled with mirth and an obvious curiosity.

Naruto gave a small smirk, 'Not surprised, with all the rumors about me.' He rolled his eyes at that.

Hinata smirked, "Not much of a talker is he? He reminds me of some of my clan members."

Luna chuckled, "Oh, don't insult the kid! Just wait until he gets used to you. You'll have trouble shutting him up." Luna laughed.

Naruto scowled, "Like how I wish you would shut-up right now?"

Luna gave him a look, "Exactly like that! However, I am not going to. Don't worry about Hinata over there she's one of, if not, the kindest girls you'll ever meet. A little odd, but kind nevertheless."

Hinata nodded her agreement, "Yea, I won't bite…" '_Much, but he's downright sexy._' She though the last word as she stared at him before noticing she was leering and snapping herself out of her blushing.

"Well anyways Naruto I'm going to entrust Hinata to you." Luna's smirk threatened to tear her face in half at his bewildered look.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying I need you to make sure she gets home safely. I need you to walk her home."

Naruto looked at the exhausted girl and sighed.

Hinata shook her head, "If it's a problem I could just call someone to come pick me up."

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but Luna cut him off. "There's no problem at all…right, Naruto?" He could hear the hidden threat of pain in the question for if he answered it wrong, his life would end. He gave a nervous laugh, "No, of course not." He sweat dropped as Luna clasped her hand together and smiled sweetly at him as if she had not just threatened him.

Hinata just chuckled at the two, '_They're like brother and sister_' and stood Naruto waited for a bit to see if her knees would give out, and when they didn't he smiled, not a smirk but an actual smile. "Okay, let's go then."

"Hai!" she replied with a large smirk as she leaned onto him more than she really needed to. Naruto was very uncomfortable to say the least. Contact with others was something he usually avoided, but this girl; he felt certain magnetism towards her and could not push her away.

**A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed chapter 1. Either way, I want you to review. Reviews make me feel all warm and cuddley inside. In addition, that's one of the main reason I write Fanfiction, to improve my writing. I would love you people to comment on my writing. Also, do not bother saying "Update Soon" or anything of the sort. I will update whenever I have the next chapter ready for the public eyes.**


End file.
